don't give up
by hoshino kaze
Summary: Siapa yang bodoh kalau begini? bl, midotaka,typo,humor gagal bikin baper/ehh


Lahir dari keluarga biasa saja. Tidak punya pacar, mana fokus masa sma total ke basket. Untung saja memiliki jabatan sebagai kapten team basket shutoku. Setidaknya taisuke Otsubo masih memiliki peran berarti. mau bagaimanapun, capek juga dia jadi pengamat. Terutama pengamat bagi dua mahluk seastra Midorima Shintarou, dan Takao Kazunari.

Sudahlah, Otsubo sudah menyerah soal mendidik mereka menjadi manusia normal yang bijak sana. Maklum saja, meskipun punya figur seorang pangeran nyatanya Midorima masih suka bawa lucky item ramalan bintang kemana-mana.

Dan Takao? Sudah tidak tertolong dengan jatuh cinta pada si pangeran ajaib.

seisi shutoku mungkin belum menyadari hal ini selain Otsubo sendiri. Tapi seharusnya sih, sikap kenakan Takao jelas sekali menunjukan rasa sukanya yang berlebihan. Kalo Otsubo melihatnya sih: nyaris terobsesi.

Pasalnya pernah Otsubo melihat Takao mengendap-endap di depan loker si hijau hanya untuk mencuri surat cinta fans Midorima. Demi tuhan Takao, demi tuhan! Otsubo murka saat itu. Ia tarik kerah Takao kegudang belakang, dan siap menceramahi si anggota teamnya ini tentang respektivitas menjadi jomblo dan kehormatan singgle ,karna Otsubo sempat mengira kalau Takao hanya jeles saja mengetahui sohibnya sangat populer. Tapi tidak. Detik itu juga Takao memasang ekspresi kesulitan, gegana (gelisa galau merana), panik,dan. . . . malu.

Lutju sekali.

Otsubo menampar pipinya biar sadar. Lalu menasehati juniornya untuk tidak lagi mengulangi hal ini. Sejak hari itu, kepopuleran Midorima melesat bak roket , soalnya Midorima yang memang termasuk orang yang sopan membalas semua itu dengan surat balasan berisi penolakan. Dan entah kenapa cewek-cewek sma shutoku menganggap itu adalah tindakan yang manis. Jadilah surat yang tidak lagi di sembunyikan Takao meningkat jumlahnya, malah di tambah kado atau coklat.

Takao merengek bak udang goreng (merah, meringkuk dilantai) pada Otsubo.

Ah. . . susahnya punya junior yang imut.

Ma-maksudnya aneh! Aneh!

.

.

 **Don't give up**

(sequel give up)

Warn : didedikasikan untuk ide yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepala saat pertapaan pagi di toilet. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini selain kebahagiaan pembaca. Hati-hati dengan bahasa alay dan waspada dengan akhir yang sesuai kehendak (?) BL kawan. . . . boy lop dan typos everywhere~

Rate : T

Humor/hurt/romance

Desclaimer: fujimaki tadatoshi

Enjoy it~

.

.

Gara-gara hal tersebut, perhatian Otsubo banyak tercurah pada Takao. Soalnya Takao sering curhat betapa dia gemas dengan otot perut Midorima atau caranya mengembalikan letak kacamatanya. Dan kadang kala Otsubo di buat merinding dengan Takao yang fansgirlingan dengan foto-yang-tentu-saja-di-ambil-diam-diam di ponsel Takao.

Kesimpulan Otsubo : Takao Kazunari sudah tidak tertolong, penyakitnya kronis. Tentu saja penyakit cinta. dan Otsubo sama sekali bukan dokter cinta. Malah lebih mirip polisi yang mencegah segala tindakan nyaris kriminal milik Takao. Terakhirkali yang dia ingat malah, Takao harus dia tempeleng dulu pake nanasnya Miyaji.

.

.

.

Yah, setidaknya hari-hari manis itu sudah berlalu. Mereka bahkan kini sudah bekerja dengan profesi masing masing, dan hanya bertemu kalau reunian sembari bertanding basket. Tapi Takao yang Otsubo lihat masih seperti dahulu, masih memanggilnya senpai, masih bermata tajang dan terlihat sangat bocah meskipun menginjak umur 27 tahun.

Yang berubah adalah, ia tidak lagi tersenyum seperti dulu. Dan Otsubo tau jelas alasannya kenapa.

"jadi, Midorima bakalan menikah besok. " Otsubo meneguk birnya Takao. Mencoba menghentikan juniornya ini untuk benar-benar colaps setelah menegak tiga botol sebelumnya, lagian Takao juga tidak kuat minum. Maka racauan mengiris hati melolong dari mulutnya. Takao tidak rela. Takao sakit.

Dan Otsubo kasihan, sungguh. Dia berfikir kenapa Takao begitu maso dengan mau-maunya mengejar Midorima yang pintar dan masuk universitas terbaik di bidang kedokteran, dan Takao belajar sampai mimisan agar masuk di univ yang sama. Apakah cinta sebuta itu hingga mau-maunya pula Takao satu apartemen dengan Midorima agar dapat lebih banyak bertemu karna tidak satu jurusan. Dan menjadi pembantu Midorima. dan menahan mati-matian perasaannya yang sebesar itu agar tidak ketahuan. Agar persahabatan mereka awet sampai tua, agar mereka tetap bersama sampai kematian menjemput dan biarlah Takao menderita sendirian dengan semua kegelisahan dan pengharapan tak terbalas. Dan ironisnya,

Takao bahagia dengan semua itu.

Otsubo terbahak di samping Takao. lucu. benar-benar konyol, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Takao bisa sebodoh in? Apanya yang demi persahabatan? Ia hanya mencari-cari alasan untuk bersama Midorima! dan sekarang pria itu akan menikah besok!

"bukannya aku bodoh ya senpai?" cicit Takao lemah. Alkohol dan cinta telah membuatnya menderita.

Otsubo meletakan cangkir kosongnya kemeja. 'iya, kau sangat bodoh' pikirnya

"kau sudah berjuang. " Malah ucapnya. Dan itu tulus. Ia menepuk kepala Takao yang tersendu. menepuk-nepuk ringan menenangkan. Membiarkan aliran air mata di sana membanjir. Mengisi emosinya yang kalut dan patah hati,

"kau sudah berjuang Takao. " Takao masih terisak

"kali ini kau harus bahagia. "

.

.

Maka malam itu, Takao di bopong dengan sempoyongan, sudah pasti besok pagi ia tidak akan datang keacara pernikahan. Dan kalaupun datang, matanya bengkak dan mual-mual. Mana besok pula ulang tahunnya Takao. Sial sekali nasib menjadi bujang 28 tahun yang sudah tidak punya pacar, patahati, homo lagi. Mana gebetan nikah besok.

Otsubo menangis pilu akan nasib buruk Takao dalam percintaan. harusnya dulu Takao menuruti nasehat Midorima untuk pake kolor shocking pink agar percintaannya baik. ga nurut mama loure—eh, Midorima sih!

"terimakasih membopongnya pulang Otsubo senpai"

Agak kaget Otsubo saat Midorima muncul dari kegelapan jalan depan apartemen Takao. Ngapain malam-malam begini calon memelai pria depan rumah? Mau masuk angin dan batal nikah besok?

"iya, dia mabuk. Biarkan dia minum air putih dulu dan obat—"

"aku bisa mengurusnya senpai, senpai pulanglah dulu, pasti lelah, ini sudah malam" astogey kurang ajar nih bocah, motong omongan, ngusir lagi.

"kau yang pulanglah Midorima, besok hari pernikahanmu dan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, tanda bahwa dia panik atau marah, atau keduanya sekaligus.

"aku mau mengambil lucky item ku—"

"bukannya lucky itemmu hari ini kemeja hijau ya?" uh, untung Otsubo nonton ohasa tadi pagi.

Midorima menatap tajam. Dia mengambil tubuh ringkih Takao yang sudah dibombardir dan remuk redam oleh cinta dari rangkulan Otsubo. "Pulang lah senpai, kau tidak diterima di rumah kami"

Otsubo mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah,agak tersinggung sih, tapi dia mundur dua langkah tanpa perlawanan. Takut juga di bacok Midorima yang badannya besar. Sementara Midorima membopong Takao ala princess. Otsubo yakin kalau Takao bangun, dia pasti sudah mimisan.

"kami permisi dul—"

"bukannya kau kejam ya Midorima?"Otsubo maunya pulang dan istirahat, capek melihat drama menyedihkan di depan matanya, tapi dia keceplosan.

"kau tau perasaannya kan? Bukannya kau kejam kalau masih memperlakukan dia sebaik ini dan terus memberi dia harapan palsu?" akhirnya keluar juga unek-unek Otsubo selama ini.

"aku tidak—"

"kau membantunya belajar, mengantarnya pulang, membuatkannya bekal dengan alasan masak kebanyakan, membiarkannya memasuki rumahmu, membiarkannya jatuh cinta padamu sementara kau membuangnya seperti ini pada akhirnya? Kau pikir aku tidak tau?" entah kenapa Otsubo emosi.

Hening.

Gawat, kenapa mulut Otsubo sial sekali.

"kalau begitu seharusnya senpai tau bahwa aku juga mencintainya. " Midorima kalem, hanya saja sudah pasti tangannya gatal pengen memainkan kacamata, kentara sekali dia kalut dan sakit. Tapi tangannya membopong Takao.

"aku mencintainya senpai. Lebih, lebih besar daripada apapun"

" sampai aku ingin membuang semuanya: keluargaku, statusku dimasyarakat, kehidupanku, semuanya. . . hanya untuk bersamanya. "

Iya, Otsubo tau. Dia melihatnya jelas, karna Midorima mudah di baca. Dia paham betapa Midorima menyayangi Takao, Otsubo hanya kesal karna Midorima begitu pengecut dengan bertahan di balik topeng aku-tidak-peduli-padamu nya di depan Takao, dan Takao hanya cukup bodoh untuk berpura-pura tidak paham bahwa perasaan mereka sebenarnya berbalas.

Mereka hanya takut menghancurkan satu-sama lain : Takao takut keluarga Midorima membuangnya. Dan Midorima takut Takao tidak diterima masyarakat.

Bodoh sekali,kan?

"kalau begitu ini nasehat kaptenmu untuk terakhir kalinya, setelah ini jangan lagi cari aku, karna aku sudah capek melihat kalian saling menghancurkan begitu –"

Otsubo menarik nafas berat. Dia berusaha terlihat segagah mungkin. "tetaplah bersamanya Midorima. "tidak, Otsubo tidak ingin mengatakan ini. Tapi mulutnya tidak bisa di rem.

"buanglah seluruh dunia jika perlu. Aku yakin kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan terbesar saat kau membuatnya bahagia. "

Saat itu, Otsubo pasti salah lihat, atau ini benar-benar kenyataan. Mata Midorima meleleh. pria tsundere itu menangis sembari membenamkan kepalanya di dada Takao dalam bopongannya.

Dan itu terakhirkali ia mendengar soal keberadaan Midorima dan Takao.

Karna esoknya, kursi mempelai pria di biarkan kosong begitu saja.

Midorima kabur dengan putrinya yang mabuk.

Dan Otsubo?

Hahaha, bukannya dia bodoh ya?

Membiarkan putrinya di bawa kabur oleh orang lain saat ia nyaris saja mendapatkan simpati.

"kerja bagus Otsubo. Kau juga harus bahagia"

Otsubo tersenyum pahit di samping Miyaji. Ah. . . kenapa dia bisa tau semua yang terjadi tanpa benar-benar berada di tempat kejadian?

.

.

.

"hibur aku Miyajiii. "

"mimpi kau. "

.

.

End.

Hahaha mampus, kannn, kaaaannnnn. . . aku ga bisa bikin ending angst buat tokoh yang aku tulis, bahkan meskipun di fic giv up bisa di angst-kan, aku masih bikin sequel versi bahagianya-eh, bentar. Ini angst buat Otsubo ga sih?

Abaikan.

Yah, terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini. Kalau kalian penasaran sudut pandang Takao, silahkan baca fic give up-ku. Hahaha, ini fic emang sequel tapi aku saranin sih, ya baca dulu yang give up biar enak. #promo.

Semoga kalian menyukainnya. Aku lagi pengen nulis karna masih liburan dan belum ada rencana magang. Hahay, aku pengangguran~ makanya masih mau latihan nulis dan ngegambar lebih banyak. Kalau mau request minta di tulisin yang alay, nanti aku bikinin kalo masuk OTP ku yah. /emang ada yang mau minta dibikinin?

Last. Owari~

Review kalian sangat di butuhkan untuk peningkatan semangat dan produktivitas setra qualitas penulisanku, bahkan flame pun akan kuterima. Makanya sempeti revieww /modus.

Eh iya, kalau mau kenalan kunjungi fbku: faiza arifa. Kalo mau aja sih. . . kalo ajaaaa. .

Hahaha, sampai jumpa next fic, jaaa~

Hoshino kaze, 4 agustus 2016, 12:14


End file.
